Heels and Hoops
by Raindropshidemytears
Summary: Put two people who hate each other in a dance studio and sparks just might fly. Troyella. I suck at summaries, please r&r. Previous Penname Princesssam411.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first chaptered story. I wrote it about 3 months ago and haven't uploaded it yet so I decided why not do it now. It's not that good so please no flames I already know it sucks. Enjoy. BTW it's all in Nobody's pov.**

**Here's the first chapter of Heels and Hoops:**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gabi get down her you're going to be late for school!" Anna Montez, Gabriella's mom shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" She shouted as she closed her bathroom door.

"Here's your lunch, now go," Her mom said all but kicking her out the house.

On her way to school she walked into her enemy, school bully, Troy Bolton literally.

"Watch where you going geek," He sneered.

"Jerk, where's Tweedledee usually you get a lift from him?" She tried to ignore him.

"Nah, Chad sick, but I've got to go before someone sees me with you." He ran off into the school building.

Why does he have to be such a bastard to me? She thought to herself. Then she thought about the bruise on her stomach that he gave her when he tripped her the day before in class.

_Flashback:_

Gabi was running late because her mom went to work early that morning and didn't wake her up and her alarm clock was MIA, so now she had just ran the two blocks to school and had just made it homeroom on time.

She was so busy making sure she looked like she didn't just run a marathon and didn't see Troy stick his foot out from under his desk she was also to busy trying to get her books to balance in her arm, because she had to grab them from her locker. The next thing she knew her face made acquaintance with the earth...again that was the third time hat week and it was only Wednesday, but on the way down her side made contact with a desk.

She stood up dusted herself off and just ignored the entire class laughing, well except her best friend Taylor McKessie.

_End Flashback._

"And he didn't even bother to say sorry," She thought aloud.

"Who didn't say sorry?" Taylor asked as they reached the gates, somewhere along the line she must have caught up with Gabi.

"Troy." She said and lifted her shirt to show he bruise the size of a baseball on the right side of her stomach.

"Ouch," Taylor winced at the sight of it, then her eyes darkened, "That boy is not gonna have the ability to have children when I'm done with him, popular or not."

"Tay, calm down it's fine , besides sides the cheerleaders will kill you or give you a make over just to torture you if you kill their blue-eyed, shaggy, Sandy haired hero."

"True, but I won't kill him I'll just make sure he can't have kids or make sure it's painful for him to make kids. It will be a small payback for all the times he's tripped, teased and tortured you," She sad with an evil grin.

"Tay do you think Chad will appreciate you castrating his best mate?" Gabi said knowing Taylor would do anything to have him.

"No" She said looking down and blushing at the mention of her crushes name.

"Thought not, now come on we gonna be late for homeroom and I do not want a repeat of yesterday," The brunette said as they headed to homeroom.

oOo

"Good morning boys and girls," Ms Darbus greeted, "Few announcements. The library is looking for anyone who wants to donate books, the science society is having a meeting during lunch and the next terms musicale audtions are in free period."

"Gabi you have to audition you have an amazing voice," Taylor said turning to her friend as Ms Darbus went on about the evil of cellphones.

"I don't know Tay."

"Ms McKessie, Ms Montez, detention, wait no seeing as you two seem to love talking you will be auditioning fro the musicale," Ms Darbus said staring at the two in the back.

"Bu..." The two started.

"Ah, ah no buts I'll see you in free period," She said and turned back to the class. Troy tried to hold in a laugh, but failed miserably.

"Mr Bolton, seeing as you find this so funny, you will join the other two at auditions," Ms Darbus said and then gave them all a glare challenging them to talk in her class again.

"Payback," Gabi whispered, but Troy heard her.

"Oh your gonna get it geek," He whispered coldly.

Gabi sighed, "This is gonna be a very long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N" That's Chapter 1 hope ya all enjoyed it and please review. Constructive criticism is allowed, but please no flames, be nice.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey I would finish this story today, but I've got a very demanding younger sister who wants to use the computer so I will finish it tomorrow, but I might post one more chapter today. Anyway here's Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I am not rich therefore I do not own High School Musical. And the song below is also not mine and if you don't recognize it you are no HSM fan.**

The day went by very slowly and Gabi got bullied by Troy more than usual. She could already see two more bruises forming and is sure more will form by tomorrow. Finally it was free period, the last period of the day, but the one Gabi was dreading the most and she was 15 minutes late, stupid Mr Scott for needing help to sort out physics papers.

She ran into the theatre to find everyone there except Troy. Then the doors opened again.

"Mr Bolton, Ms Montez, how nice of you to join us," she greeted, "Well everyone has auditioned for individual auditions, so you will sing a duet."

"WHAT!" The two shouted.

"Now," Ms Darbus said sternly.

They walked onto the stage and Kelsi started to play where breaking free.

Troy: We're soaring, flying. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.

Gabi: If we're trying so we're breaking free.

Troy: You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are.

Gabi: Creating space between us 'til we're separate hearts.

Both: But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe.

Troy: We're breaking free.

Gabi: We're soaring.

Troy: Flying.

Both: There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.

Troy: If we're trying.

Both: Yeah we're breaking free.

Troy: Oh, we're breaking free.

Gabi: Oooh.

Troy: Can you feel it building, like a wave the ocean just can't control.

Gabi: Connected by a feeling. Oooo in our very soul.

Troy: Very soul. Oooo.

Both: rising 'til it lifts us up so everyone can see.

Troy: We're breaking free.

Gabi: we're soaring.

Troy: Flying.

Both: There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.

Troy: If we're trying.

Both: Yeah, we're breaking free.

Troy: Oh we're breaking free.

Gabi: Oooo. running.

Troy: Climbing. To get to the place to

Both: Be all that we can be.

Troy: Now's the time.

Both: So we're breaking free.

Troy: We're breaking free.

Gabi: Oooo yeah.

Troy: More than hope, more than faith.

Gabi: This is true, this is fate. And together we

Both: See it coming.

Troy: More than you, more than me.

Gabi: Not a want but a need.

Both: Both of us breaking free.

Gabi: Soaring.

Troy: Flying

Both: There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If we're trying

Troy: Yeah we're breaking free.

Gabi: Breaking free.

Gabi: We're running.

Troy: Oooo climbing.

Both: To get to the place to be all that we can be.

Troy: Be.

Both: Now's the time.

Troy: Now's the time.

Gabi: So we're breaking free.

Troy: Oooo we're breaking free.

Gabi: Oooo

Both: You know the world can see us. In a way that's different than who we. Are.

They finished the song and where both in shock. Their voices harmonized so well and they didn't know the other could sing. Ms Darbus was almost in tears.

"Bravo, bravo, give me a minute," Ms Darbus walked out of the theater and everyone was sure they heard a squeal of happiness, but it could just be them.

Ms Darbus walked back in a second or two later and said, "I've found the two leads."

Gabi and Troy just stood there like two deer caught in headlights.

Once Gabriella ecovered she ran to Ms Darbus.

"Please don't make me do a musical with him," She asked the Drama teacher with a pleading look.

"Why not Ms Montez?" Ms Darbus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not?" Troy asked with the same expression.

"we;; actually I can't do it full stop. I have other commitments in the afternoon," She said matter-of-factly.

"Well, it's a good thing the rehearsals are during lunch and on Saturday mornings, so it looks like you have yourself another commitment," Ms Darbus answered and walked out.

Gabi just sighed and Troy chuckled and said, " See you during lunch tomorrow.

oOo

"Gah, I can't believe I have to do this stupid musical, wait what is he musical, because last year it was 'Finding Nemo" have they got songs into that I will never know?" Gabi asked Taylor as they walked home.

"well this year it's 'Cinderella'," Taylor said in a dreamy voice, "I always wanted to be a princess like that."

"Oh, oka... wait a second we have to kiss at the end!" Gabriella shouted ask she went through her memory of the movie.

"Yip," She her African-American friend nodded then her eyes went wide, "Oh shit."

"Exactly," Gabi said.

"Ok, I've got to go tutor Chad, bye," Taylor said and started to walk off.

"Wait isn't he sick today?" Gabi asked confused.

"Yip, but I've got to go give him his work," She said and ran off.

"See ya," Gabi shouted then looked at her watch, "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late."

She ran and had bumped into Troy.

"Watch where you going geek," He said.

"As much as I would like to fight with you now I'm late so bye, Jerk," he said and started to run. Troy looked at his watch and started to run to and strangely enough they where running in the same direction. Just two different routes.

**A/N: and that's chapter 2, chapter 3 will either be up tonight or tomorrow, but I might update Camp Rock Farm Style First. Anyway, please r&r. you know you want to.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. I know I said I would finish this today, but I can so I'm sorry for those people, if here are any that wanted it finished today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. The only things I own in this story are characters that do not appear in the movie.**

"You're late Gabi," Rose said.

"Sorry Rose. I had audition."

"Oh, did you make it," Rose asked with a worried expression.

"Yes, but it won't clash with ballroom," Gabi said to put her dance instructor's mind at ease.

"Good. Now go I've go something to show you."

Gabi had been doing ballroom dancing for 6 years. She started it after her father's death and she needed something to do, because she was slowly sinking into a deep depression and her mother needed her to get out and shockingly Gabi loved it. After school she would help the younger classes 'til her class started.

"'K I'm ready, what's the news?" Gabi asked as she walked back into the studio. She was dressed in her Tango dress and dance heels and her hair was in a messy side pony and she looked really sexy if she said so her self.

"Well, you know the ballroom dance studio on the other side of town?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Gabi said not really knowing what was going on and gave her teacher a look that said continue.

"Well every year one member of the senior class does an exchange with them and this year Paul was chosen, so one of the male dancers and you are going to enter a competition and see how well you work with one another and if you win that dancer will be enrolled here and you two will be partners." Rose said in one very long breath.

"Ok," Gabi said trying to hide her happiness, because Paul was a terrible dancer and any one was improvement even if she hated that person.

"Well, he came early, so you two can start practicing for the competition it's in 2 months." Rose said not really as a question, but more of a demand.

"Ok, may as well, what we dancing?" Gabi asked.

"Oh the dance for lovers, the Tango and the Cha Cha so make it look believable, so remember..." **(A/N: I don't know if they really are the dance for lovers so if they aren't I'm sorry.)**

"Keep together like you never want to let each other go," Gabi said for the millionth time in her 6 years of ballroom.

"Ok," Rose said glad that she remembered, "Troy come and say hi to Gabriella your new dance partner."

Gabi went into shock, "It can't be Troy Bolton he doesn't dance he plays basketball, but during free periods, so it could be." Then her fears were realized none other Troy Bolton walked into the room, well she knew in was him when she saw his distinctive crystal blue eyes that taunt her and hurt at school and then all she could think was, "There is a God and he hates me."

"Hey Gabi," He said like they were old friends.

"Don't "hi Gabi' me. I can't believe this first the musical now this," She said in a huff.

"Hey, hey it can't be that bad. I mean ok the musical is Cinderella we don't have to kiss it's a Disney movie. And for the dancing, it's not like we doing one of the more sexual dances like the Tango or the Cha Cha, I don't think," He said with a sincere look in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella.

"Where's the look that he gives me at school where he looks like he wants to hurt me?" Gabi thought to herself then snapped back to reality.

"We you're right about one thing you don't think. In Cinderella the Prince and Cinderella kiss at the wedding in the end and for dancing we are doing those exact two dances. At least the Cha Cha's not that bad I don't really have to look like I want you, but for the Tango I do and I'm basically dancing on your lap," Gabi said almost wanting to cry, she wasn't serious when she said she would dance with her enemy if it was better than Paul.

"Ok, we'll start with the Cha Cha, so we can get to know one anther," Troy suggested.

"Ok," Gabi said and took his hand and she immediately felt a spark as so did Troy, but they both kept quiet.

Ok now here was a little secret that Troy and Gabriella kept to themselves there stuffed animals didn't even know about this. They where secretly crushing on one another. That's why Troy was mean to Gabi so she would actually notice him.

Before they started Gabi asked Troy, "How long have you been dancing for?"

"6 years, you?" He asked.

"same," She said, "Ok seeing as we are on the same level you lead I'll follow you can do anything that is Cha Cha, twists, Dips, Lifts, Flips anything."

"Ok," He said and took position.

She started the music and they immediately started dancing. it felt like they had been destined to dance with one another, because they were together and Rose noticed. She also noticed the hatred tension earlier, but now all she saw was chemistry. They were looking into each others eyes with a look of attraction. At the end Troy twirled Gabi out, but she lost her footing and fell.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Troy asked running to her side with a look of concern.

"I'm ok," Gabriella said shacked, she thought Troy would be laughing at her.

"Troy?' Gabriella called.

"Yeah?"

"Why you being so nice to me. You did it this morning on the way to school to, I mean you called me geek, but you didn't hurt me and we had a decent conversation. And at the auditions?" She asked.

"Well...um..." He was trying to come up with something, but decided that it was time to face his fears and tell her, "Ok the truth is I...I like you, like really like you. I'm only mean when Chad or the cheerleaders are around, because of the status quo and I also do it so you notice me. When I hurt you I hurt myself. And I know you must hate me, but if you could be my friend or maybe my...my girlfriend then I will go against it all, because I actually really care about you."

Gabi smiled, "I don't hate you, I actually like you a lot as well and I've always noticed you, even before you started being mean to me and there was no status quo."

"You like me to?" Troy asked her confused.

"Yeah, I do, but I'm also scared you treat me like you other girlfriends. Sleep with them then dump them." Gabi said softly.

"Gabi those aren't true. Those are cheerleaders that are trying to get attention, I might go on dates, but they are never serious and I'm serious about you and I'm still a virgin, shocking I know," Troy said looking into her eyes and all Gabi could see was truth, "And I would never pressurize or dump you, because of this."

Troy took her hand and they both felt a spark.

"You feel that?" Troy asked her.

"Yes." Gabi said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," She said without any hesitation.

Troy gave her a cute, goofy grin and kissed her hand which made Gabriella giggle.

"You have a cute giggle," Troy said.

"And you have beautiful eyes," Gabi said blushing at Troy's compliment and her compliment to him.

"Try, Gabi class is starting!" Rose shouted.

"Coming," The two shouted in unison and walked into the other class.

**A/N: Ok I know what you thinking. They moving to fast, but if the guy you like says he likes you and he asked you to be his girlfriend what you gonna do... exactly. So deal. Anyway please r&r.**

**Ciao **

**Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm baaaack! Well actually I'm at my grandparents, but hey they have a computer so I'm happy. This is the next chapter of Heels and Hoops, so I hope you enjoy it. After this I'm going to update my other story so please if you want to please read it. It's a Camp Rock story called Camp Rock Farm Style. Anyway here's chapter 4 please r&r.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM**

"Chad can you also pick up my girlfriend and her friend," Troy asked his best friend the next morning.

"Sure," Chad said and then nudged Troy, "So who's the lucky girl of the week?"

"She's not one of those Chad. I'm really serious about her," Troy said giving his friend an evil look, "And you'll just have to wait and see who it is."

"Ok, but I need directions," Chad said, looking at his friend weirdly, it wasn't like him to keep girls a secret.

They pulled up to the house and Troy ran to the front door and rang the doorbell. Troy greeted the girls mother and then gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. They walked towards the car and Chad's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE GIRLFRIENDS MONTEZ!" Chad shouted when Troy gat to the car.

"Yeah, I've always liked her," Troy said with an irritated tone, "But you always gave me that crap about status quo and that so being mean to her was the only way I got he to notice me and keep you happy at the same time and I saw her at Ballroom yesterday, yes I do Ballroom, and I told her and guess what she liked me too so I asked her out," Troy filled his friend in.

"You mean you asked out a nerd!" Chad shouted again.

"Yes and there's nothing you can do to change my mind," He said putting an arm around Gabi.

"Fine, I won't change your mind, but you could have told me so I could have been prepared for the shock. And then I could have also asked Tay out..." He stopped when he realized what he had just said.

"You like Taylor!" Gabi and Troy said at the same time.

"And after all the grief you gave me about them being geeks you liked one of them," Troy told his friend.

"Ok so I like tell me how I'm gonna tell her?" Chad asked his friend and now other friend.

I think you just did," Gabi said.

"Wha...how...Oh hey Tay." Chad stuttered as the girl walked to the car.

"Really Chad. Do you really like me?" She asked in a timid voice which was weird for Taylor, because she was usually so loud.

"Yeah, so do you wanna hang out tonight, go to a movie, get something to eat?" Chad asked.

"Sure," She said.

"I'm gonna sit at the back while you two bond," Troy said sliding into the back of the car with his girlfriend, "Oh, and Chad you may want to hurry up and drive we do not want to be late for homeroom again."

"Ok," Chad said and started towards school.

"Troy have are we gonna tell everyone that we're going out?" His Girlfriend asked nervously.

"Well I have and an idea. You and Taylor are gonna go in the school before us. We will drop you off a block from school so it looked like you walked her and then we will drive around 'til you get to school then we come in. You just go to your lockers and Chad and I will take it from there," He said with a sly grin.

"Should we be worried?" Gabi asked.

"No," The boy said.

They dropped the girls off a block away from the school and drove around once they thought that the girls should have entered the school they drove into the school parking lot.

oOo

"What do you think the boys are gonna do?" Taylor asked her friend as they walked to their lockers.

"Don't know, but we'll find out soon," Gabi answered as they reached their lockers.

2 minutes later Gabi heard her name being called and saw Troy with a sexy grin on his face.

"Hey Troy, so what's the pla..." She couldn't finish her sentence, because Troy had pushed her against her locker and kisses her, her first kiss. Chad just went a talked to Taylor and flirt with her. Gabi was in shock, but after 2 seconds she started kissing back with just as much passion.

They suddenly heard Coach Bolton shout, "PDA, you two detention." The then realized that one off the people was his son, who had ballroom after school, "During lunch."

"But Coach we can Gabi and I have rehearsals for the musical."

If the halls weren't quiet from the couples kiss they were now.

"Troy, you must be joking, you can't sing," Coach Bolton said.

"Actually he can sir," Gabi said standing up for her boyfriend.

"Ok well then Sunday, 6 a.m, my house, basketball practice for 2 hours, you included Ms Montez," Coach said.

"Don't worry Coach, I love basketball," And with that he walked off.

"Wait, you like basketball?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Yip, I've been playing since before I could walk it's in the blood."

"Your dad plays basketball?"

"Something like that, now come on if we don't hurry Ms Darbus will give us detention and she won't be as kind as your dad about when we have it and she will not make it during rehearsals, which only leaves the afternoon and that is not on thank you, I do not need another teacher giving me grief about my tardiness, that by the way has only started since I've met you," She said giving her boyfriend a soft punch on the shoulder as they walked into the class.

**A/N: Ok so I planned to have Chad and Taylor get together when he admitted his feelings, but I decided not to. But I'm gonna have Chad at the detention as well, just to tease Troy.**

**Please r&r. Thanx**

**Ciao**

**Sam **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey people! I am so happy at the moment, because I have family from England that have just come here this morning to stay so I am in my happy pace so I just had to update this. So here is Chapter 5 and remember I do not own HSM sadly.**

The rest of the week went without hitch and both musical and dance rehearsals where going well. Troy and Gabi had learnt all the songs by heart and now just needed to learn lines and they also practiced the kissing scene at home... a lot. The Tango was going very well, because now they did want each other. Rose said she could even see the sexual tension and couldn't wait for us to perform it.

Soon it was Saturday night. Friday night Troy ad taken Gabriella out to dinner and a movie, so they had gotten back late. So tonight at 10 'o clock Gabi said goodnight and went to bed.

"Night Mom, Night Nate, Night Nick," Gabi said to her mom and brothers.

Yes it's true, Gabi has two older brothers. They were Nate Joe Scott and Nick Kevin Scott and were in first and second year university respectively. They are Scott and not Montez is, because when Gabi's mom and dad got divorced her brothers went with their father and took his surname, whereas Gabi was closer to her mom so she stayed with her mom and took Montez. Sadly for the boys, Mr Scott had died two months ago and, but Gabi didn't really mind she didn't really like her father and now they had to wait for the documents to be changed.

Her and her brothers were very close, because once a month for a weekend her brothers came to visit, Gabi didn't tell anyone about her having brothers, because then she would just have girls making friends with her because of her brother and not because they liked her, but tomorrow she would tell Troy, because they taught her how to play basketball and they didn't go easy on her and most of the time she beat them.

At 5 'o clock the next morning Gabi got up to shower then ate breakfast. At 5: 45 she left the house to start towards the Bolton residence. When she arrived at the house she saw a sign saying that kids for DT had to meet at the back on the court.

Gabi was the last to arrive and saw that Coach Bolton had scheduled a last minute basketball practice for with the detention group which was just her and Troy.. They started with drills, shooting, lay ups and free throws. During all of these Gabi pretended to be terrible just to get the guys a smug attitude.

"Ok time for some games. Troy you and Jason two-on-two with Chad and Zeke," Coach Bolton said to the group.

Gabriella took this as a chance to tease Troy, "Coach can I please can I do a one-on-one with Troy?" Everyone just started laughing .

"No offence, but you not the best player in the world," Coach said and then thought for a second, "Ok, Troy go easy on her."

"Troy don't, give me the best you can," Gabi said looking at her boyfriend. She picked up the ball and throw it over her shoulder and it sunk into the net easily, "Oh did I mention that I had two brothers in university basketball team?"

"You may have failed to mention that detail," Troy gulped, "well let's get started."

They played first t 10 and Gabi beat Troy 8-10, but she wasn't really giving her al and the game lasted half an hour.

"Detention over," Coach Bolton said in shock.

"Coach," Gabi called.

"DT's over you can call me Jack now."

"Ok, Jack can I asked if one of my brothers can come play against Troy and them me play my brother and can you watch, because Troy is a bit sexist and I need to kick his ego down a notch?"

"Of course and it's about someone does that to him he may be gentlemanly at times, but others he is a bit sexist."

"Hey I heard that, and Gabi I'm sorry, but you will not be able to beat a college professional," Troy shouted.

"Hey," Gabi said to her boyfriend and he just gave he an apologetic look.

Gabi called Nate and he said he would be there in 10 minutes.

When he arrived Gabi introduced him to the Coach and Troy, "Nate this is my boyfriend Troy and his father and my PE Coach, Coach Jack Bolton. Troy, Jack this is Nate, he is the Captain of the U of A basketball team."

The three shook hands.

"Now Nate you are gonna play against Troy and don't go easy on him then I'm gonna play you and I know you don't go easy on me," Gabi told her brother.

"But Gabiiii," He whined.

"No whining now go play."

"let the game begin," Troy said and started playing.

After 15 minutes Nate had beaten Troy 4-10. Then Nate and Gabi played and they took 20 minutes and sadly for Troy's ego she beat him 6-10.

"Gabi, your amazing Troy said when they had finished.

"Thanks," She said and gave him a kiss.

When they broke apart Nate just looked at them, "Gabi I know he's your boyfriend but would you mind keeping the PDA down, Thanks." He then went home.

"Well after we have a shower and I mean you go home and have a shower then I am gonna take you out to celebrate," Troy said as they walked to the front door.

"Well I'm glad to see your not a sore loser."

"I know."

"Vain much," She giggled giving him a light punch on the shoulder, "Go shower."

He ran upstairs. Just as she was about to go home, Jack stopped her.

"Gabi, you're really talented," He said.

"Thanks," She said blushing a little.

"Now this is gonna sound weird, but the girls basketball team is a bit amateur for you and the guys team just lost Luke, so I was wondering if you would like to join our team. We have practice after school and before you and Troy have dancing," He said hopefully.

"Yeah, why not, but wait it's a guys team won't there be a problem?" Gabi asked.

"Nope. I just phone Principle Matsui and he said it's fine," Jack said.

"Well them I'm in, but can we keep it a secret I want to surprise the team?" She asked.

"Sure."

"With that Gabi went home with a smile on her face and some news for her family.

**A/N: And that's that, please r&r thanks.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. I just want to say you all should feel special, because I have spent more time typing then I have been spending with my family from England that I haven't seen for two years, so feel the love. Anywho her is chapter 6 of Heels and Hoops and after I've updated this I'm gonna start the final chapter of Camp Rock Farm Style and start the sequel. So here's it is.**

At 13:00 Troy arrived to take Gabi on the date.

"So where we going?" She asked.

"Wait and see."

"Pweeessse Twoy," She said in her best voice with a pout.

"That is so cute, but I'm not gonna budge."

She blushed then used her acting skills, "You're gonna kill me aren't you," She said with false worry and started to cry.

"No, no, I'm not, please stop crying we're here anyway," He said with real worry in his voice.

She immediately stopped crying and started laughing.

Troy realized what happened and put a playful evil smirk on his face, "Why you little... I'm gonna get you," Troy said.

Gabi gave a little shriek and started running away laughing. Troy finally got her and started to spin her around. They fell to the ground with Troy on top of Gabi supporting himself with his arms. She looked so beautiful that he blurted out the three words that were on his mind since he danced with her and they weren't even together then.

"I love you," He said suddenly.

"What?" Gabi said shocked with wide eyes.

"I love you," He said again, "And I know we just met and it's early, but you don't have to say it."

She just kissed him which turned into a 5 minute make out session.

"Guess what?" Gabi said when they broke apart.

"What?"

"I love you too."

They kissed again, but this one wasn't full of heat and passion it was full of love.

"Come on," Troy said taking her hand and heading towards a tree.

"Oh my god Troy, it's beautiful," she said.

Under the tree was a picnic blanket and basket and it overlooked the entire of Albuquerque and it looked beautiful.

"Thank you, Wildcat," She said giving him a kiss on the lips.

They ate the picnic in a very comfortable silence, then Troy got out another blanket and draped it on top of them and Gabi snuggled into Troy's side and that's how they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

oOo

They both woke up to the sound of Gabi's cell ringing.

"Hello," She said into the phone. She listened to the speaker that sounded very angry.

"Um... on my way home," She said not really lying, because they were on their way to the car. She listened to the speaker again.

"Well, I'll be there in 15 minutes. Bye," She said as Troy drove off.

"Who was that?"

"It was my brother saying how late I am and asking where I am."

"Oh, well I'm sorry," He said.

"For what, it's not your fault that you're comfy and we fell asleep," She said with a laugh and he joined.

"Well I'm still sorry."

"It's ok, now go or I'll be in more shit with my brother and my mom if she wake's and finds I'm not there," She said as they sped off.

They arrived outside Gabi's house to find her brothers outside waiting for her.

"I'll save you the beating and go in by myself, good night," She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No, I need to face them," He said getting out and opening her door for her.

"Ok, Hey Nick, hey Nate, sorry I'm so late," She said with an innocent smile.

"Go inside and go to bed, we need to talk to Troy," Nate said.

"Sorry I kept her out, we had a picnic and then we fell asleep we woke up and left after you phoned and I promise it won't happen again," Troy said looking straight into their eyes to show them that he was serious.

"Fine, but if she's late again and she gets in trouble or she comes home crying because of you we will hunt you down and hurt you slowly then if we kind we will kill you so you don't have to live with the ain," Nick said cracking his knuckles.

Troy then left the house to go and face the wrath of his own parents and to tell is dad about the date and the talk that he had with Gabi's brothers and to get some food, because they didn't have supper.

**A/N: Ok so that's that and right now I am dizzy, because I went on a yacht today and I still have the after effect and it's not fun at all. Anywho please r&r, because it makes me happy and when I'm happy I update faster and then the more you can read.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my family left on Sunday and yesterday I spent looking for my Jonas Brothers CD, I am so angry at my self I think my cousin has both hers and mine, well it's on my I-Pod, but I still want my CD. Anyway here's chapter 7 I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

The next day Chad picked up Taylor, Gabi and Troy at Gabi's house and they all headed to school like old friends and not one's that met a few day's ago. The day went fine and the group had rehearsals during lunch.

"Ok, Mr Bolton, Ms Montez, we gonna do the last scene, the one with the kiss," s Darbus said, getting ready to stop world war 3, but to her surprise it didn't happen.

"Ok," They said and went to their positins.

"Wait aren't you going to argue?" Ms Darbus asked really confused.

"Nope."

"Ok, well Mr Bolton you are going to say 'I do' then Mr Danforth, you are going to look at Ms Montez and say 'Do you Cinderella take Prince Charmingto be your lawfully wedded husband, then Ms Montez, you say, 'I do', then you kiss," She said.

"They did the scene, but Troy and Gabi got a bit caught up in the moment and the kinda started making out. Ms Darbus was in so much shock, because she thought those two hated each other, that she forgot to give them detention. When Chad managed to get through to hem they broke apart and blushed really hard.

When Ms Darbus got over her shock she looked at them, "I'm glad you two aren't biting each others heads off, but could you not suck them off in front of me! Rehearsal over."

"I've got basketball practice, so I'll see you later," Troy said giving Gabi a kiss on the cheek.

"'K see ya," she shouted after him and then thought to herself, "In five minutes." and walked off.

oOo

At the gym the guys where warming up, when Coach walked in.

"Ok listen up!" he shouted, "you all know that we lost Luke because his family had to move, so I've got our replacement. Now don't be mean. It's the first practice for him so be nice."

"Who is he?" Zeke asked.

"Did I say he?" Coach asked.

The team looked at him weird and then heard a 'Hi Coach' from behind them. The turned around and saw Gabriella. The guys that weren't at the practice which was everyone, besides Jason, Zeke, try and Chad, started laughing and the four looked at them with wide eyes.

"Hi Gabriella, as I was saying to the team, it is not a he it's a she, everyone meet Gabriella Montez and be nice, but don't go soft on her, please you might keep some dignity," Coach said. The team just carried on laughing. One of them spoke up, "aren't you scared you break a nail?"

That just pushed Gabi over, she hated exist pigs, she turned to Troy, "One-on-one now, I hate sexists."

"Troy?" Another one asked confused, "Don't you want to play against a girl that might have the same skill level as you?"

That pissed her off, "Show no mercy," she went into game mode.

"This is gonna be so embarrassing" Troy mutter, but one of them heard, "Why, it's a girl you whip us so you should cream her?"

"You'll see," Troy sighed and slowly walked on the court, he did not want to embarrass himself, but the where making fun of her and she was really talented.

"Same as Sunday," She said and through the ball at him.

The game lasted a half hour and Gabi won 10-6 and the team was shocked.

"Welcome to the team," One of the guy's said in a high voice.

The last 20 minutes of the game they played a match and Troy and Gabi where on separate teams.

"Troy you defend Gabi!" Coach shouted.

"Yes coach."

They played for 10 minutes and in this time Troy and Gabi had taken their shirts off. Troy was shirtless and Gabi was in her sports bra. Now Gabi was at the basket ready to shoot, but Troy was in front of her trying to get the ball. She looked him up and down over his abs glistening with sweat 'til she got to his eyes and he must of done he same thing over her toned stomach and breast that were pushed up because of the sports bra. They looked into each others eyes and saw lust and attraction. At that time they were the only two in the room, well that's what it felt like to them. Gabi shot the ball and it went in, but no one noticed, because the second the ball left her hands she jumped him and they started making out on the court floor in front of the team and the coach, but everyone was to shocked to do anything 'til they heard a whistle,

"Troy, Gabriella separate!" Coach Bolton shouted. They two broke apart and blushed, this is he second time it had happened that day.

"At least they'll be on the same team during the matches so they won't be that close to one another," Chad laughed then turned to Coach, " coach you better keep and eye on the girls locker room 'cause he might sneak in, wait he doesn't know if Gabi's a screamer or not."

"CHAD!" Gabi and Troy said and hit him over the head.

"Hey don't mess with the 'fro," He said.

"Guys, Gabi, line up!" Coach yelled. The team ran and formed a line in front of him, "Listen, from now on tops stay on, especially you two," he said pointing to Gabi and Troy.

"Now, Troy, Gabi you two have ballroom in a.n...hour, whoops," Coach said slowing down when he realized what he said.

"Ballroom dancing?" The team said.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Troy challenged the team.

"I don't believe you, give us a sample," Chad said not convinced.

"No, but if you so badly want to see us dance then come watch us practice," Troy said hoping they had better things to do.

"Ok," The team said to Troy's dismay.

"Well come on," Gabi said giving Troy and encouraging squeeze of the hand as they walked to the locker rooms.

"Gabi, we starting the Tango today, we have no idea what we doing," Troy whispered to Gabi.

"Don't worry, look into my eyes like you did on the basketball court and do it like we did the Cha Cha the first time," she said giving him a kiss.

"Ok," He said defeated.

"And remember I love you," she said giving him a longer kiss.

"Yo, love birds, we're still here, now go shower," Chad said and Gabi walked into the girls locker room.

oOo

Everyone piled out of Chad and Zeke's cars and headed inside the studio.

"Troy, Gabi!" Rose greeted.

"Hey Rose. Listen our friends wanted to watch us dance is that ok?" Troy asked hoping she would say no.

"Of course they can," Rose said and Troy sighed in defeat.

"Thanks, we'll be next door," Gabi said and the entire group followed us next door.

**A/N: Ok I need 7 reviews before you get the next chapter so please review, because I am not feeling the love.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey now don't hate me. I know I haven't updated in ages, but I've had a busy new year's. Happy New Year's by the way and I hope you enjoy the rest of 2009. Anyway please review I need at least 15 for you to get the next chapter so please review.**

**Enjoy Chapter 8**

When they got into the dance room Gabi looked at her new team mates.

"Ok this is the first time we're doing the Tango together, so Troy is just going to lead me, so sit down, be quiet and don't laugh," Gabi said, they all nodded and Chad stuck up his hand.

"Yes, Chad?" Gabi said turning to him.

"Isn't the Tango one of the most intimate o all ballroom dances?"

"Yes why?" Gabi asked Troy just groaned, because he new how his best friends mind works and Chad just grinned slyly. Gabi who is very smart and knew how boys mind's work caught on very quickly. She just walked up to him and looked at him.

"Chad I am not gonna have sex with Troy here, we usually go to my house," Chad and the rest of the guys just stared between her and Troy. Troy played along.

"Gabi we where not meant to tell them until after the wedding," He said wrapping his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"I know hunny, but they our friends," The two looked at their friends and started laughing, "You guys actually believed us, we do have self control."

"We with the display at the rehearsal and at practice we don't believe you," Zeke said. The duo just blushed. Gabi walked up to the boom box. Turned it on then looked at Troy.

"Remember, like you never want to let me go," She told him.

"I never will let go." The two forgot that the team was there, so they where kinda flirting.

Everyone that was watching cold see the love, lust and chemistry between the two. After 2 minutes they finished and the group started clapping. They bowed and the team left and they continued to practice and make out, but no one needed to know that.

oOo

Gabi was now hanging out with the team at lunch. She saw a new girl walking around like she was lost. Gabi remembered seeing her in her homeroom, what was her name, Shar, Shar, Sharpay that was it.

"Sharpay," She shouted loud that her table jumped 5 feet in the air. The girl walked over in all her pink glory.

"Yes," She asked timidly.

"Would you like to come sit with us there's a spot next to Zeke. Upon hearing his name Zeke looked up and dropped the sandwich that he was eating back on his tray. Sharpay just blushed and sat down next to him.

"You look very pretty," Zeke said in a very dreamy voice.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself, hey does anyone have music after lunch I spent most of the morning lost.

"I do," Kelsi, Jason's girlfriend said.

"Hey I have to go to my dad to get something I left at home," Troy said.

"What you forget this time," Gabi asked, "Last time it was you phone and the time before that was your basketball things and before that it was your entire school bag with an assignment."

"It's just my physics books and I don't really need it, but dad brought it anyway."

"Ok well go then, I'll see you in free period," She gave him a peck on the lips and he left. 5 minutes later Gabi got a text.

"I'm gonna go to the gym Troy says Coach wants to see me see you later, and Kelsi look after Sharpay, I think we've made a new friend."

"Will do, bye."

Gabi walked into the gym and just stopped there was Troy backed up in a corner making out with Stacey Kelmin, he had his hands on her shoulders and her hands where around his neck, but it wasn't Troy's doing Stacey saw him go to his father and she stopped him and asked if she could text her mom to bring her cheerleading outfit, because she had left it at home, but she really sent Gabi the text and, when she heard her she backed him into a corner and kissed him just as Gabi opened the gym doors and that's where she was now crying.

Troy pushed Stacey off him and turned to his girlfriend.

"How could you?" She asked in a cold tone that Troy hoped to never hear again.

"Gabi, she jumped," Troy started.

"Save it Troy you still the same jerk that bullied me all these years, I hope yoou and Ms Whore here are very happy together," With that she took off crying.

"GABI!" Troy ran after her, but was stopped by Stacey.

"Troy what do you see in her she's a nerd and a butch, you could be with me instead of her," She said.

Troy snapped, "She is not a nerd or a butch she's just talented, unlike you, and I would never go out with you."

He ran off, and fortunately a freaky stalker of Stacey got the whole thing on tape, including her sending the messages. Now to get Troy and Gabi back together, so I might have a small chance with Stacey.

**Hope you enjoyed that the next chapter will be the last one, sadly, but if you have and idea for a story that you do not want to write then send me the idea. And please review.**

**Ciao**

**Sam **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well I thought what the heck I may as well give you the last chapter, cause I'm so nice, so her is the long awaited last chapter of Heels and Hoops.**

**Enjoy.**

**2 weeks later, (night of the Musical)**

The doorbell rang of the Montez household and Gabi's mom was away so she went to open it, and there stood, Rocketman, Stacey's personal stalker.

"Hey Rocketman, what you doing here?" She asked worried that he was about to start stalking her.

"It's about Troy," He said.

"Well I it has anything to do with that backstabbing bastard, then I don't want to hear it. You may leave now," Gabi said starting to close the door, but Rocketman put is foot in the doorway.

"Wait, don't you have the musical tonight?"

"Yes, but I'm not going, Stacey was the understudy so she can go kiss Troy," Gabi said in a cold tone.

"But, I was trying to tell you that it wasn't Troy's fault," Rocketman said walking into the house.

"Oh, so he had his tongue down her throat, because she was choking on her own vomit?"

"No, he was set up."

"And how am I suppose to believe that, Troy might of sent you her."

"He didn't and I have a camera," He said taking the tape to the TV.

Gabi watched the entire thing, and in the end she felt like a complete bitch.

"I can't believe I didn't believe him, I just thought, because I'm a nerd that he would cheat on me, god I've got to do something, but it's to late to tell him he must be at the theatre by now," Gabi said to herself.

"You can always tell him during the show," Rocketman suggested.

"How?"

"Body language could work, I'll give you a lift," He suggested Gabi nodded and they walked out to his car.

**At the musical:**

"Ms Montez, nice of you to join us, I was about to get Ms Kelmin to do your part," Ms Darbus said as Gabi got to the theatre.

"No I'm here, but where's Troy?"

"He's in his dressing room mopping about Ms Kelmin, you and idiot, know what's wrong?"

"Yes, but I need to change, I'll see you after the show Ms Darbus."

"Good Luck Ms Montez," And Ms Darbus went to go sit in the front row.

"Gabi your up," Kelsi said as Gabi got out of the dressing room.

"Ok I'm coming!" She went onto the stage and started to win her love back.

The Musical was going well, and Troy was really confused, because during rehearsals she would, stay as far away as possible, and the kiss scene was always a peck on the lips, but now she was as close to him as she could get without standing on top of him. And she had that look in her eyes that she had when they were together, but he just thought it was for the good of the show so he thought nothing of it.

He thought that nothing was going on until, the wedding scene, Gabi was always looking into his eyes with love and nothing else.

"I do," Gabi said.

"You may now kiss the bride," And with that Gabi, quickly mouthed 'I forgive you' and kissed him with a lot of passion and that's all Troy needed, he kissed her back with equal passion. The curtains closed, but the couple carried on. When the curtains opened again the two were on the floor in a full make out session. 'Til they realized where they were and stopped. The curtain closed to wolf whistles and cat calls, but Troy and Gabi didn't care they where together.

"I love you," Gabi whispered to Troy.

"I love you too," And they then shared a soft love filled kiss.

"But Daddy what about the dance?" Stephanie, Gabi and Troy's 3 year old daughter asked.

"The judges said they saw so much passion, lust and attraction and good choreography thanks your mom that we won," Troy said and kissed his wifes cheek.

"Mommy?" Steph asked.

"Yes Princess?"

"when did you and daddy get married?"

"Well you daddy proposed during his graduation speech,"

_Flashback:_

"And now we have Troy to give a speech to the graduating class of 2006" Principal Matsui announced.

Everyone clapped as troy walked to the stand.

"Hello everyone, first I want to say thanks to all of you that have been her for the past 5 years, and thanks to all the students that have come during them. I will miss you all, but I might see a few of you at U of A and you might see me on the TV playing for the Lakers, but before we go I want to say, that never do what people expect of you," He looked at Gabriella, "Surprise them and to the extraordinary, and remember that you can be what ever you what to be just believe, look at me I went from Hoops to Heels and back. And from surprises I got the most amazing girlfriend, and before I go I have a question for said girlfriend?" Everyone looked at Gabriella then Back at Troy.

"Gabi, you've surprise me every day for 4 years and they have been the best surprise ever and you got me to do the extraordinary, now I need to know one question," He took a breath and got a box out his pocket, "Gabriella Anne Montez, Will you marry me?"

Everyone's eyes widened, except Gabi's hers watered, They looked at her for an answer. she nodded her head and hugged him, "Yes, I would love to." Everyone clapped and cheered, "Oh and Troy, your gonna be a dad." Everyone's eyes widened for a second time, except Troy's his closed, cause he just fainted.

_End Flashback_

"Mommy, Daddy, can you tell me about the wedding?" Steph asked with a puppy dog pout.

"Not tonight sweetheart, maybe tomorrow," Troy said tucking her in.

"Night Mommy, night Daddy, love you," Their daughter said.

"Love you Steph," They said.

"Hey we had more fights then that," Gabi said once they left their daughters room.

"Yes, but the way the ended is not appropriate for kids her age."

"Feel like another fight?" she asked with sexy smirk.

"Nah, let's skip to the make up part," Troy said slyly as they go to their bedroom.

"Fine by me, I hate you,"

"I'm sorry."

"Forgiven now kiss me," He pushed he against the wall and started kissing her feverishly.

**A/N: And that's the end of Hells and Hoops. I hope you enjoyed it. I might come with another story, but you never know. I might need some ideas though.**

**Please Review.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**P.S Love you all and thank for reading!**


End file.
